Fingers! KyuMin version!
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Kyuhyun, sang Hoobae yang terkenal karena 'permainan jarinya', dia bisa memuaskan namja dan yeoja, semuanya. dia bisa membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut dan memujanya./Sungmin, sang Sunbae, salah satu dari sekian banyak 'penikmat' Kyuhyun. terjerat, jatuh cinta dan ingin memonopoli Kyuhyun!/ bersatu? mungkinkah?/ Kyuhyun-Sungmin! Dont like, dont read! NO BASH, please!


Sebuah Fic remake dari **Fic saya sendiri** **yang berjudul sama**, Fingers! Fic itu dulu ada di fandom anime untuk NaruHina. Dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat ulang versi **KyuMin**dan perubahan di sana-sini agar pas dengan pairing kesayangan kita ini^^ Ini memang rated M. tapi ** saya tidak menjamin fic ini HOT **XD silahkan nilai dan review ^^v

**Kazuma Arakida  
KyuMin  
Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Rated : M  
Romance  
Yaoi, mature content, boyxboy, gaje^^v  
no bashing, no copying.  
REVIEW~**

**They belongs to each other.  
This fic is MINE!**

**FINGERS! [KyuMin Version]**

Enjoy~

**[Sungmin's POV**

"Anghhh… ahh ah…" desahan itu tak dapat ku tahan lagi.

Seluruh tubuhku mengejang. Jari-jari itu sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk di dalam lubang kenikmatanku di bawah sana. Bukan hanya sekedar _in-out_, tapi juga menggelitik, membuatku tak tahan untuk mengerang dan meremas lengannya yang juga mendekapku.

"Ahh anghh…" Ya Tuhan! Dia sungguh membuatku gila. Sentuhan jarinya itu mengobok-obok dinding sensitifku. Membuat pinggulku bergoyang meminta lebih. "Anggghhhh…" desahku kuat.

"Haah, kau begitu menikmatinya, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_," bisiknya di telingaku. Deru nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Hmmmn…" hanya suara itu yang mampu ku keluarkan.

Lidahnya mengecup telingaku. Membuat sensasi ditubuhku makin menjadi. Ahhh, aku tak tahan! Cairan _pre-cum_ku sudah mengalir dari ujung juniorku yang juga sudah menegang sejak tadi dam mengalir perlahan ke seluruh juniorku. Ah, tidak! Kini jarinya yang bebas memelintir nipple di dada putihku.

"Ahh a-aku ta-tak tahannhhhh!" desakku.

Kali ini ku gerakkan bokongku sedikit cepat. Aku ingin jari-jari nakalnya memasukiku lebih! "F-faster nghhhh…" desahku.

"Ahh! Sungguh, wajahmu yang tertahan benar-benar menggairahkan," desahnya.

Tangannya yang ada di nippleku kini beralih mengocok cepat juniorku. Memberi kenikmatan lebih, membuat seluruh tubuhku makin bergetar. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menyentuh punggungku yang bersandar padanya. Akh!

"Anggghhhh! Ahh!" seruku keras saat semua tubuhku mengejang. Cairanku keluar dengan beberapa kali semprotan dan membasahi tangannya. Sial! Setiap aku sedang memikirkan hal lain, selalu saja jarinya membuatku keluar tanpa sadar!

Lidahnya terjulur menyentuh bibirku yang sedikit terbuka mencari oksigen. Dijilatnya bibirku dan meraup semuanya sekaligus. Aku hanya mampu mendesah lagi dan mengalungkan lenganku dilehernya. Membuat dadaku yang tak terbungkus apa-apa itu menyentuh dada bidangnya. Ahh, membuat nippleku tegang lagi.

"Hey, sudah terangsang lagi?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengangkat jari-jarinya yang basah dan menjilatnya dengan pose yang menggoda. Mata kecoklatannya tak pernah beranjak dari mataku.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_…" bisikku malu. Aku hanya tertunduk.

Aku merapikan baju kemeja sekolahku yang sudah tak terpasang rapi lagi. Dasi yang masih menggantung di krah kemejaku, padahal seluruh kancing kemeja itu sudah terbuka. Celana seragamku yang sudah turun hingga mata kaki. Bahkan yang bagian kiri sudah terlepas, menampakkan kaki putihku yang polos.

"Biar aku yang pasangkan," katanya.

Tangannya terjulur dan meraih bajuku. Merapikannya, mengancingkan seluruhnya. Merapikan dasiku sekaligus. Aku menatap kulit pucatnya yang berkeringat dan terkesan maskulin. Wanginya menyebar dan merasuki hidungku. Sangat wangi! Wangi yang membuatku tergila-gila dan… ya, bernafsu.

"Berdiri dulu, aku akan memakaikan celana dalammu," katanya.

Wajahku bersemu. Dia selalu seperti itu! Selalu saja berbicara blak-blakan tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun! Aku berdiri dan dia memasangkan celana dalam serta celanaku.

"Angh!" aku tersentak saat dia mencium tepat di bagian juniorku sebelum dia berdiri.

"Hehe, kau sangat manis," katanya sambil menampakkan senyuman lebarnya dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau bisa datang ke sini lagi kalau kau tidak tahan," katanya.

Aku menatap mata dalam. _Hoobae_ macam apa dia ini? Memuaskan _sunbae_nya begitu saja dan dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya melakukan hal itu lagi. Ah, tapi walau begitu, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi…

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, apa benar aku boleh kemari lagi?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang datang kemari!" kataku seraya memalingkan muka. Ah, bodohnya!

"Kau mau memonopoliku, Sungmin-_sshi_?" tanyanya. Tangannya mengambil PSP hitam dari saku celana seragamnya yang sama dengan milikku.

Aku diam. Aku harus memberanikan diri mengatakannya! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar teman-temanku membicarakan jarinya yang terkenal memuaskan itu! Aku tidak rela membagi itu lagi! Aku mau dia hanya menatap dan mempermainkan aku! Aku…

"Kau… jatuh cinta pada jariku?" tanyanya. Matanya tak beralih dari layar yang kini menampilkan game yang tak aku mengerti.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu!" seruku. Oh, Tuhan…

Aku melihat sekilas dia tersentak mendengar pernyataanku. Dia menatapku lama, sampai aku menatapnya juga. Apa itu? Kenapa wajahnya jadi seperti itu? Dia… dia tidak mau?

"Sungmin-_sshi_, dengarkan aku. Aku…"

"Sudah lupakan saja!" potongku sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku meraih tasku. "Lupakan semuanya!" seruku.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan ini seraya membanting pintu. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget dan… aku tidak tahu! Yang aku tahu, wajahnya seperti ingin mengatakan kalau kami tidak bisa punya hubungan yang lebih dari ini. Aku meremas bajuku erat. Aku… aku sama saja dengan _yeoja _atau _namja_ lain yang dia puaskan dengan jari-jarinya itu? Apa aku sama saja? Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintainya! Bukan hanya jari-jarinya seperti yang lain!

Bahkan aku merelakan diri disentuhnya seperti ini! Aku, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya…

**END Sungmin's POV]**

**xxXxx**

**[Normal Pov**

"Benarkah? Apa benar segitu hebatnya?" tanya Kim Ryeowook saat temannya Lee Hyukjae menceritakan sesuatu.

"Yang aku dengar begitu. Aku tidak tertarik. Jari-jari Donghae jauh lebih nikmat," jawab Hyukjae. "Lagi pula, aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar jari dari Donghae," sambungnya sambil tertawa.

Ryeowook tersipu dan tersenyum malu. "Aku pun begitu. Yesung _hyung_," gumanya. Lalu wajahnya memerah dan mereka berdua tertawa girang.

"Tapi, aku akui Cho Kyuhyun itu punya pesona yang hebat. Dia itu lebih muda dari kita, pintar, kaya raya. Aku dengar kerjanya hanya bermain game dan tidur saat di sekolah. Tapi terus mendapat peringkat pertama di angkatannya," kata Ryeowook. "Menurutmu, apa dia sudah punya pacar, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau dengannya! Siapa yang akan tahan mendengar kekasihnya menyentuh _yeoja _bahkan _namja_ lain dan memuaskan mereka!" jawab Sungmin sinis. Membuat Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menatapnya heran.

"Kau benar. Mana mungkin ada yang tahan dengannya," kata Ryeowook setuju.

"_Ne_, ku rasa juga begitu. Dia bahkan menerima _namja_ jika ada yang mau merasakannya. Apa dia _biseks_?" tanya Hyukjae.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, _namja _pendek ini memang sungguh polos. Jika tidak berteman dengan Hyukjae, mungkin dia sudah menjadi jauh lebih polos dari ini. Hyukjae si raja _yadong_ itu yang mengajarkan Ryeowook keluar dari kepolosannya.

"Ruang kesehatan sekolah kita ku dengar menjadi tempat rahasianya untuk memuaskan siapa saja yang mau menikmati jari-jarinya itu," tambah Hyukjae.

TING NONG NING NONG

Bel pertanda pulang itu berbunyi. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berseru lagi. Tentu saja, ini berarti mereka akan bertemu dengan kekasih mereka dan pergi kencan atau malah pulang ke apartement masing-masing dan bercinta di sana. Ckck…

"Wah, untung saja Park-_sonsaengnim_ tidak datang, waktu jadi terasa berjalan cepat!" seru Ryeowook.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang, Sungmin?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku ada tugas piket kelas hari ini, Hyukkie. Kalian pulanglah duluan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, _arraseo_. Kami pulang dulu _ne_, Sungmin-_ah_!" seru Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau hati-hati ya!" sambung Hyukjae.

"_Ne,_ kalian juga," sahut Sungmin sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang hanya dia sendiri di kelas ini. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Halaman sekolah. Seluruh isi sekolah sedang berjalan bersama sahabat atau kekasih masing-masing. Bahkan Hyukjae sudah menggandeng mesra Donghae kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook sedang tertawa entah menceritakan apa pada Yesung, yang datang menjemputnya seperti biasa setelah selesai kuliah, ikut tertawa menatapnya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Tak peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentang hubungan _abnormal _mereka. Di jaman setua ini, hal semacam ini— pecinta _namja_ —sudah jadi hal biasa.

"Ya! Sungmin-_ah_! Segeralah mencari kekasih dan kita akan pulang bersama seperti ini!" teriak Hyukjae yang ternyata sadar Sungmin menatap mereka dari lantai atas, kelas mereka.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan lagi. Tersenyum kecil. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia mencintai seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu apa orang itu juga mencintainya. "Hh, aku akan mencarinya, Hyukjae-_ah_…" gumam Sungmin.

"Apa? Kau akan mencari apa?" terdengar satu suara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Sungmin. Sebuah lengan terulur, mengunci _namja_ manis itu agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah! Kyuhyun-_sshi_!" seru Sungmin kaget. Saat berbalik, badannya sudah di tahan dengan dada bidang _namja _berambut coklat itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar lewat dan ternyata ada kau di sini. Apa yang kau lihat? Wah, Hyukjae _hyung_ dan yang lainnya ya. Terlihat sangat bahagia, indahnya masa remaja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal. Mau tak mau dia berbalik lagi menatap ke luar jendela. Sudah mulai sepi. "Pulanglah, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku masih ada tugas piket di sini," katanya tetap memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk perut Sungmin, "Aku akan menemanimu," katanya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun seperti ini padanya. Sudah terlalu sering. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa sendiri."

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin. Memajukan wajahnya menuju leher putih _namja _putih itu. Menyesap wanginya. Mencium dan menggigit pelan membuat tanda merah di sana.

"Hmmnnhhhh…" desah Sungmin. Dia menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa dia tak bisa menahan dirinya setiap Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya.

"Jangan sinis begitu," kata Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk erat Sungmin. Menghentikan sejenak ciumannya. "Ayo ikut ke apartementku. Aku ingin kau tahu aku tinggal di mana. Kau tidak usah mengerjakan piket hari ini," sambungnya.

Sungmin terdiam. "Ajakan apa itu? Aku sudah _namja_ ke berapa yang kau ajak ke sana?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kau sungguh menarik! Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Aku ingin menyentuhmu!" katanya dan langsung menarik Sungmin tiba-tiba. Membuat _namja_ itu terpaksa mengikutinya.

.

.

**[Sungmin's POV**

Apartement ini memang sangat mewah. Benar yang Ryeowook katakan tentang Kyuhyun yang adalah orang kaya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin siswa sekolah menengah atas seperti kami mampu membeli apartement mewah bergaya minimalis ini. Lihat, semua furniturnya terlihat mewah dan mahal. Ada mini bar juga di dekat dapur. Semua alat elektroniknya model terbaru.

"Jangan melihat seperti itu. Aku yakin anak sulung dari keluarga Lee sepertimu sudah biasa melihat ini semua," katanya.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Dia benar, aku punya semua ini di rumah. Tapi itu milik _appa_ku, karena itu aku selalu berpikir aku tak berhak menyombongkan semua itu. Kyuhyun duduk disampingku sambil menyuguhkan minuman kaleng. Aku menatapnya sekilas. Sungguh tampan! Ah, _aniya_! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!

"Minumlah," katanya basa-basi. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Jadi… kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak kaget.

"K-kenapa kau membahas itu sekarang?" tanyaku gugup. Bodoh sekali rasanya mengingat waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku itu.

"Aku tahu seluruh sekolah membicarakanku. Yah, seperti yang kau dengar, aku memang nikmat. Kau juga tahu apa rasanya," katanya sambil tersenyum aneh padaku. "Kau perlu tahu, Sungmin-_sshi_, mereka yang datang padaku. Aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa pada mereka. Itu yang membuatmu penasaran sampai benar-benar ingin mencoba langsung kan?"

Aku hanya menelan ludah. Dia benar. Aku yang menantangnya dulu, dan sekarang aku yang bertekuk lutut padanya. Sial! Betapa menawannya dia. Rambut ikal coklatnya, kulit pucatnya, mata kecoklatan beningnya. Padahal kemeja seragam yang dipakainya sudah tidak lagi rapi. Lengan kemejanya sudah di gulung sebatas siku, tiga kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, menampakkan dada bidangnya yang hangat. Tapi hal itu malah makin membuatnya terlihat menawan.

Wangi citrusnya. Hmmm, menggoda! Aku harus jujur memang pesonanya sungguh hebat. Bahkan membuat aku yang terkenal polos ini jadi memiliki pikiran-pikiran liar. Hum, aku menyesap wangi tubuhnya sekali lagi. Aku menatap maniknya dengan pandangan sayuku. Dia balas menatap tepat pada manik _foxy_ku.

"Kau juga tak tahan dengan pesonaku, Sungmin-_sshi_?" katanya dengan nada yang benar-benar sexy.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Dia belum menyentuhku, tapi sudah membuat getar-getar kecil diseluruh tubuhku. Ahhh… sekarang tangannya meraih wajahku untuk mendekat padanya. "Hmmm…" gumamku saat jarak wajah kami makin menipis.

"Aku bisa saja balas mencintaimu. Tapi, apa kau tidak akan menyesal, Sungmin-_sshi_? Hm?" bisiknya. Jarinya menyentuh pelan bibir merah mudaku. Menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajahku. "Kau mau memonopoliku? Aku bersedia, itu tergantung… apa kau bisa membuatku tetap melihatmu? Aku suka yang sedikit liar. Aku tahu kau punya sisi itu jauh di dalam dirimu, Sungmin-_sshi_…"

Bibirnya menyentuh tulang rahangku. Menjilat lembut disana membuatku menengadah dan mengeskpos leher jenjangku. Ahh, kini lidahnya menjilati leherku. Mencium dan mengigit kecil disana. "Anghhh~" desahku. Tanganku meremas pelan rambut coklatnya.

"Jadi— uhmmh— bagaimana? Emmhh," tanyanya di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Tangannya terulur kebelakang tubuhku dan meremas pelan bokongku. Membuatku tak sanggup berkata-kata. "Uhhhh~ Nghh~"

Dia hanya diam dan makin menjadi menjilati leherku. Aku yakin sudah banyak tanda kemerahan di sana. "Akh!" bahkan kini dia mencium dadaku. Hey! Kapan dia melepas kancing bajuku!

"Kau cepat lupa diri kalau sudah merasa nikmat ya, Sungmin-_sshi_," katanya.

"Aku benci kau selalu memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel '_sshi' _seperti itu!" kataku kesal dan memalingkan wajahku. Dia seperti membuat tembok pembatas yang sangat besar.

Dia tersenyum. Bibirnya, menyentuh nippleku dan menghembuskan nafas berat disana. Membuatku kegelian sendiri. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah meraup seluruh dadaku ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya memainkan nippleku. "Anghhh~ ahhhh~" desahku.

"Sungmin-_ah_~" desahnya di sela-sela kecupan bibirnya.

"Angh! Uhnn!"

**END Sungmin's POV]**

**[Normal PoV**

Saat lidah Kyuhyun menikmat nipple kanan Sungmin, tangannya tak mau kalah dan memelintir pelan nipple satunya. Mencubit pelan dan membuat Sungmin menggelinjang liar. Semua titik sensitifnya sudah dikuasai Kyuhyun. Bahkan lutut Kyuhyun kini menggesek-gesek junior Sungmin yang makin menegang. Membuat junior mungil— dibandingkan dengan milik Kyuhyun —seperti meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Memintalah, Minnie…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Hati dan pikirannya ingin menolak, dia tak ingin terlihat murahan. Tapi, tubuhnya— tubuhnya sangat mengingikan sentuhan jari-jari lentik itu. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di ruang kesehatan. Saling menyentuh, tapi hanya Sungmin yang terpuaskan akhirnya.

"Tak mau meminta?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih pada gundukan di bagian depan celana Sungmin. Menyentuh pelan dan kemudian meremas.

"Anghh!" desah Sungmin. Matanya terpejam erat. Hanya di sentuh begitu saja dia sudah seperti ini. "S-sentuh aku-hh—" katanya tertahan karena kini tangan Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya dari luar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia melumat bibir Sungmin. Bibir lembut dan kenyal itu diemutnya kasar. Dijelajahinya seluruh bagian bibir itu. Diemutnya bibir bawah Sungmin, seperti menikmati sebuah permen manis yang tak akan pernah habis. Tangannya bergerak liar di atas tubuh Sungmin. Sesekali meremas bokong _namja_ itu, membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan dan membuat Kyuhyun menelusupkan lidah hangatnya mencari lidah hangat di dalam mulut itu.

"Emhhh~" desah mereka bersamaan.

"K-Kyuhyun!" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun kini menjamah lehernya lagi. Hanya sebentar, dan langsung turun menuju perutnya. "Angghhh~ Ahh… ah!"

Kyuhyun menciumi perut datar Sungmin. Menggelitik pusarnya. Jari-jarinya menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalam Sungmin, membuat _namja _di bawahnya itu _totally naked_.

"Unghhhh~" desah Sungmin kuat saat jari Kyuhun menyentuh juniornya. Berhenti di lubang atas junior itu.

"Basah," gumam Kyuhyun. Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, sedangkan kini tangannya masih bermain liar di junior Sungmin. Mengocok, mengelus, menyentuh tak beraturan. "Uhh, kau sungguh tegang…" bisiknya.

"Ahh~ ahh, unghh…"Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan jari-jarinya yang bebas di depan lubang hangat Sungmin. Menekan-nekan, memberi persiapan.

"O-ouhhh! Angh!"

Perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya. Membuat Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya menahan sedikit rasa sakit dan nikmat. Setelah yakin tubuh Sungmin dapat menerima, jari-jari itu keluar masuk dengan kasar didalamnya. Menyentuh seluruh dindingnya dan mendapatkan titik sensitifnya. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengangkat bokongnya nikmat. Dia ingin Kyuhyun terus menusuknya seperti itu. Ah, sekarang jari-jari itu sudah memenuhi lubang hangatnya. Sebentar lagi!

"Mendesahlah, Min~" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Anghh~ A-akuhh k-kelu-aarrhh!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dinding-dinding Sungmin mengejang dan sekarang junior Sungmin menyemprotkan cairan putih yang membasahi perutnya dan beberapa di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan jarinya kasar.

"Akh!" desah Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar, Sungmin," katanya sambil tersenyum mesum pada Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhyun! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Aku tak terima kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Sudah cukup!" bentak Sungmin. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Karena nafsu dan karena emosi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertunduk itu. Dia menghela nafas. "Kau yang datang padaku kan, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan mereka yang sudah kau sentuh!" bentak Sungmin lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat bergetar.

Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, asal kau tahu. Aku memang sering menyentuh orang lain, bukan hanya kau. Sejak bertemu denganmu, tubuhku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, Min. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak mereka yang meminta. Karena itu aku bertanya apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" katanya sambil mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Entah dia harus apa sekarang. Masih teringat jelas dipikirannya saat dia dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Kyuhyun yang menjadi murid baru sekaligus _hoobae_nya itu menarik seluruh perhatian sekolah, termasuk dia. Wajah rupawan dengan tatapan dingin serta senyuman yang memikat siap saja. Sejak itu matanya tak pernah bisa beralih dari _namja_ itu. Baru beberapa bulan bersekolah, kabar tentang jari-jarinya yang dapat memuaskan itu sudah menyebar begitu saja. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri mencoba Kyuhyun. Ingin membuktikan.

Tapi ternyata perasaannya makin dalam pada _namja _yang ternyata hangat ini. Sejak saat itu, dia tak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dia membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya, berusaha tetap menjaga harga dirinya dan dia berakhir seperti ini sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah rela Kyuhyun menyentuh orang lain lagi! Tak peduli tentang kabar yang mengatakan kelainan _biseksual_ Kyuhyun. Nyatanya, mencintai Kyuhyun juga hal aneh pada diri Sungmin kan? Mereka sesama _namja._

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-aku… aku tidak mau kau menyentuh orang lain…" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu buat agar aku tidak memandang orang lain," tantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ada kilatan cahaya disana. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kan sudah ku katakan."

"Jangan berbohong!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sungguh, Sungmin-_ah,_" matanya menatap dalam _foxy_ indah didepannya.

Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu tersandar di ujung tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mau kau dengan orang lain lagi!" perintah Sungmin.

"Kalau memang itu yang kau mau," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Pelan-pelan dia mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang masih lemas di sana. Perlahan wajah Sungmin maju dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. "Lihat aku saja, jangan orang lain," bisiknya.

"Hmm," desah Kyuhyun. Menikmati hembusan nafas Sungmin. Wangi segar itu membuat dadanya berdesir.

Sungmin menciumi leher Kyuhyun dan membalas semua tanda kemerahan yang Kyuhyun buat dilehernya. Dia juga akan membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Di saat yang bersamaan Sungmin menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat junior Kyuhyun dan miliknya bergesekkan.

"Shh, ahhh~" desah Kyuhyun.

"Masuki aku, Kyuhyun—" bisiknya seraya menjilati telinga Kyuhyun.

"Uhhh~" kini gantian Kyuhyun yang mendesah tak karuan. Kejantanannya perlahan mengeras.

"Kau mengeras~ umhh…" desah Sungmin. Dia tak berhenti menggesekkan kedua junior mereka.

"Sshhh, j-jangan menggodaku!" seru Kyuhyun dan langsung mendorong Sungmin membuat _namja_ itu tertidur dan Kyuhyun menindihnya. "Aku akan memasukimu sekarang juga!"

"AKH!"

**..**

**.**

"Uhhh…" desah Sungmin saat merasakan sebuah tangan dari belakang meremas juniornyanya. "S-sudah, Kyuhyun…"

"Hm? Sudah? Tidak, aku masih ingin!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil memajukan kejantannya yang masih tertanam di dalam Sungmin.

"Anhhh~" desah Sungmin. "Besok harus sekolah," katanya.

Kyuhyun mencium tengkuk Sungmin hingga tulang punggungnya. Menjilati setiap inci punggung mulus itu. "Apa peduliku, huh?"

"S-sudah…" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan rengekkan _namjachingu_nya itu. Kejantannya sudah menegang lagi. It's the time!

"Anghh ahh~ anghh~"

Dan, Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah. Tanpa penolakan.

**xxXxx**

"Aku dengar Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau melayani siapa-siapa lagi," kata Hyukjae sambil merapikan rambut merahnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli bahwa siswa di larang menggunakan pewarna rambut di sekolah. Bulan lalu dia keluar masuk ruang konseling karena rambutnya berubah menjadi pirang.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Beberapa hari ini banyak _yeoja_ yang mengajaknya melakukan itu. Bahkan ada yang minta lebih dari sekedar jari. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak begitu saja," jawabnya.

"Wah, apa dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. "Beruntung sekali orang itu. Dia pasti dilayani secara baik," jawabnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sungmin-_ah_, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau memakai syal terus beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu.

"_Mwo_? Ah, _ne_. Aku sangat tidak enak badan. Anemiaku kambuh," jawab Sungmin sambil memasang wajah lemasnya.

"Kenapa kau sekolah? Pantas saja kau pucat," kata Ryewook yang memang hafal kalau sahabatnya itu menderita anemia yang cukup parah.

"Ah, Sungmin, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau diam saja kalau kita sedang membahas tentang Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hyukjae. Ryeowook yang baru sadar jadi ikut menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

"A-a? B-benarkah?" Sungmin balik bertanya gugup. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Biasanya kau selalu bilang, 'Mana ada yang mau dengannya,' bla bla bla… begitu," jawab Ryeowook.

"Karena… yang biasanya berkata seperti itu adalah kekasihku sekarang," tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang mereka kenal.

Sungmin berbalik dan tersentak saat Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_!" serunya.

Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan seluruh isi kantin yang mendengar pernyataan itu menatap mereka tak percaya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. "Lanjutkan makan kalian. Ya! Tahan matamu agar tak keluar," katanya pada seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang.

Seluruh kantin yang di dominasi _yeoja_ masih hening, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian…

"KYUHYUN-_SSHI_! KAU MENOLAKKU DAN BERPACARAN DENGANNYA?! AKU TAK TERIMAAA!" seru seluruh _yeoja-yeoja _itu, bahkan beberapa _namja_. Membuat suasana seketika menjadi riuh.

"Hey hey!" seru Kyuhyun panik. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Tega-teganya kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada kami!" seru Hyukjae.

"A-aa, _mianhae_," kata Sungmin gugup mendapat _deathglare_ dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan semuanya dari Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"A-ah, i-itu, aku—aku akan jelaskan!" seru Sungmin ikut panik.

**Xx END xX**


End file.
